


Owned

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: IDIC [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet in the IDIC Universe.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; This is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of non-consensual relations.

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Friday, April 18, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; This is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of non-consensual relations.

 

Rating: NC-17

OWNED

 

"Sarek you can not simply decide this."

"The matter is not open for discussion. You are remaining here. It is not safe for you to do this."

"Sarek you agreed to this. I must go." Amanda said firmly. "It is a part of my duty to my clan."

"No, There is no way you are going to meet that Klingon alone!" Sarek said firmly. His anger was clear, as was his fear. It came across their bond as if he was shouting.

"Damn it Sarek this is our colony. You have no say in how I will conduct its affairs. I am the safest person to do this." Amanda spun away and began to storm out.

Strong Arms caught her and dragged her back. "I said no." Sarek said firmly. He held his wife as she struggled. Amanda was now angry herself. She pulled back and slapped him hard.

"How dare you try to detain me?"

Anger flared in Sarek. "I will not allow you to place the child or yourself at risk." He mentioned the baby hoping this would assert the illogic of this action to his wife. All females were protective of their young.

The tactic failed as Amanda glared at him. "So it is just your son you worry for?" She was hurt now. "You do not trust my judgment or value my skills."

Sarek pulled her back and stalked her. Amanda backed up at the look of cold possession in his face. He was clearly not in a mood to back down. This was their first real fight about her role as a clan leader and she knew she had to stand up to him. She knew she had promised to obey him but, this was too important to her people to give in. She was not a fool she was taking no risks. She could easily handle one Klingon. It was simply dinner.

Sarek read her thoughts and his anger grew. Dinner, no he did not think so. He had seen the look on the Commander's face. He wanted Amanda. He was going to try to seduce her into allowing the colony to come to the Empire. How dare Amanda think she could allow this. She was his. Sarek stalked his wife intent on showing her he was in command.

Amanda backed away and suddenly found herself against a wall with no place to escape to.

"You are not going to Dinner! It is not acceptable for you to be alone with a strange male."

"Sarek it is --"

Her protest was cut off as Sarek mouth caught hers. A deep kiss stole her breathe and then her senses. His mind reached out for hers even as his hands caught her and lifted her up. Amanda was pinned to the wall. Sarek was angry and enraged that his wife could not see the ploy for what it was. Perhaps seduction was the Klingons plan or perhaps he thought to steal Amanda away either was not acceptable. She might be a clan mother but he was her mate. It was his duty and privilege to keep her safe and secure. Yes ,she had a duty to her people but, her first duty was to him. She was his alone.

Amanda bite his lip trying to break the spell he was weaving. She could hardly think. "Sarek no---"

He growled deep in his throat at her protest. "Yes Amanda, say yes." His mind called to hers as his passion flared.

Damn it! I can not stay angry...The Bond... Amanda suddenly lost the will to fight. Sarek's passion ignited her own. Yes, she was still angry and she was not necessarily giving in but .. Daman it he smelled so good and her blood was on fire. She broke the kiss. "Sarek no. this is not fair. I want---"

Her cry was cut off as he kissed her again and she groaned taking his breath as her own. She kissed him back and her fingers raked his back. His silk shirt ripped. Once more he let her breathe. "No, You are mine. I will not allow you to be at risk."

Amanda was done arguing her hands ripped his shirt away. If Sarek wanted to play she was now aroused and in the mood. He wanted to battle in this way. So be it she was not going to lose. Amanda pushed him away. Caught off guard Sarek stumbled back. Amanda glared at her husband. She was very angry and very aroused. With out words she suddenly tossed off her Vulcan robes. She stood before her mate with only a small bit of silk between them. Then with angry motions Sarek moved close and ripped them off and tossed them away. The dynamic shifted once more as he pulled her to him. He was going to prove he was in command.

Amanda smiled wickedly at his arrogance. I do not think so husband.

He glared at her but before he could pull her close she dropped to her knees and ripped his trousers open. Her lips caught him and he growled. Strong finger caught her hair as he used it to pull her closer. It would be hard to say who was in command now as warm lips serviced his desire. He held her but he was helpless to stop rocking as she teased and loved him.

I will never be your slave. I do what I want.

Are you certain Thyla. Sarek sent back. He groaned as she stopped and kissed his thigh. His hands pulled he back and she once more took him into her mouth to love him. I want this more then my next breath. You are serving my need.

Am I? Or am I serving my own.

Sarek growled as he pulled her up and before Amanda could protest locked her legs around his waist. With a single motion they were one. "Mine!"

Amanda cursed hating to be out maneuvered. "I won't let you win! You can not command me."

Sarek laughed and walked to the bed. Each step driving into her. She gasped.

 

"I will rule my house, My wife, You will obey me." They went down and he plundered into her. Amanda cried out.

"Say you will obey me. You already promised me this."

"No, not in regards to my people. I am their leader not you."

She gasped as their passion grew. Sarek however was in control. He swallowed hard he had to keep her safe. He buried his head into her neck. "Mine Amanda. To love and hold. I will keep you all safe."

She gasp as he drove her higher. "Sarek!" He slowed teasing and she strove for release.

"Sarek please."

He growled and pinned her down. His hands pulling her arms above her head. "No."

"Sarek?" She looked into his eyes and saw his resolve. He was not going to let her win. She shivered and tried to move.

"No, No I will be in command. Yield Amanda for both our sakes. It is not so much to give."

She was feeling frustrated now. She cursed and her mouth found his neck.

Sarek groaned as he felt her try to claim him once more. "NO, Amanda no. I will not let you rule us." They had claimed each other and he had not minded until it was clear she would risk herself. That was not something he could allow. He did not want to have to be this domineering and controlling. He sensed something though. He then knew Amanda wanted this. She wanted more then a partner. She needed more. She had to be with a male more then equal she had to know that her partner could keep her safe despite herself. Sarek surged into his wife and she cried out.

"Sarek please, I need..Do not make me." She felt his kisses and his love as both battered her shields and suddenly they melted away and she let him in. She cried as he overwhelmed her with love and passion. She felt his fear and concerns. His need to keep her safe.

Give me your trust Amanda. I will not take more then you can give. Have faith in my skills.

Sarek..I ..

Suddenly as if resigned, he sighed and gave her what she needed and Amanda cried out as her climax hit her. His trust and faith was more then she expected. She cried out and clung to him. He had not forced her to break. She began to cry as he held her tightly. Why did he have such faith in her when she was so afraid.

"Sarek. I have to serve my people."

"You do not need to take such risks to do so."

Amanda held him tightly and kissed his neck. "I will have the commander meet me here." She said. She forced herself to think clearly now and calmly.

Sarek sighed with relief. His wife curled into him. Submission was not so bad if they both gave in.

Sarek. I am afraid. I am afraid of this need. I can not be without you. You know you own all of me.

I will never take more then you are willing to give. Have faith in me. Trust in me. You are my most valuable possession.

Amanda held him and gave herself into her mates care. He was right it was all about trust. She trusted him to keep her safe and she knew he was only afraid for her. It had not been to control her as she first feared. He was not taking over. He simply wanted her safe. Sarek I love you. I am glad you claimed me.

He held her and whispered. "I know, I will always keep you safe beloved even from yourself. If I own you so then you own me. We are one." He stroked the marriage bracelet and was glad he marked her as his.

Amanda drifted to sleep with Sarek holding her close. He stroked her hair and decided he was not going to be able to rest until this was resolved.

Fini?


End file.
